Das perfekte Geburtstagsgeschenk
by AnspruchNiveau
Summary: Eine nicht ganz ernstgemeinte Diskussion zweier durch und durch ernsthafter Fans. Nicht alles davon ist Fiktion, diverse Fragmente wurden aus diversen Fanclubs zusammengetragen, wo sie tatsächlich ernstgemeint sind. Möge sich jeder seinen Teil dazu denken


_Inhalt: Eine nicht ganz ernstgemeinte Diskussion zweier durch und durch ernsthafter Fans. Nicht alles davon ist Fiktion, diverse Fragmente wurden aus diversen Fanclubs zusammengetragen, wo sie tatsächlich ernstgemeint sind. Möge sich jeder seinen Teil dazu denken, aber es war einfach zu verlockend, daraus den folgenden Dialog zu strickenn:_

Dürfen wir uns vorstellen, Anspruch und Niveau werden wir genannt, im folgenden Text aus Faulheit einfach mit A und N abgekürzt. Wir zwei sind Severus Snapes größte Fans und uns entgeht nichts, was mit unserem heißgeliebten Potionsmaster auch nur entfernt zu tun hat.

Heute wollen wir uns einem ganz speziellen Problem widmen, das wohl jeden Fanzirkel auf der Welt glühend beschäftigt: Alan Rickman, Snapes unübertroffener Darsteller, hat Geburtstag. Was sollen wir IHM schenken?

A: Was meinst du, womit sollen wir IHN dieses Jahr auf unsere Existenz aufmerksam machen?

N: Damit wir unter den Trillionen restlicher Fans positiv auffallen, sollte es schon was ganz besonderes sein. Dann muß ER uns ja mal zur Kenntnis nehmen.

A: Ganz meine Meinung, also, was schlägst du vor?

N: Eine Geburtstagskarte mit Fotos von uns.

A: Quatsch, die hatten wir doch erst letztes Jahr und ER hat nie geantwortet. Außerdem kriegt ER garantiert seine Geburtstagskarten containerweise geliefert. Ich dachte da eher an was persönliches, wir könnten IHM vielleicht einen Pullover stricken.

N: Das klingt nicht schlecht, du strickst das Vorderteil und ich das hintere. Macht ja nichts, dass deine Maschen immer viel enger sind als meine, das sieht dann richtig schön nach Gemeinschaftsprodukt aus. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch rauskriegen, ob IHM so was gefällt, ich meine, hast du IHN schon mal in einem selbstgestrickten Pulli gesehen?

A: Ich glaube nicht. _grummelt _Dann fällt der Pulli wohl flach. Vielleicht dann doch lieber einen kaufen?

N: ER hat Geld genug, um sich alles zu kaufen was er will, und wir treffen vielleicht nicht seinen Geschmack. Außerdem ist so was nicht besonders originell und auch total unpersönlich.

A: Du hast ja Recht! Aber was ist denn was Persönliches? Sollen wir IHM eine Collage machen, mit Snapes schönsten Auftritten?

N: Gääähhhhn! Du bist ungefähr die 15.387. Person, die auf diese Idee kommt.

A: _leicht beleidigt_ als ob du ne bessere Idee hättest! Dann machen wir IHM eben eine Liste, 1000 Gründe, warum ich IHN liebe.

N: Du klingst wie ein Teenie, das begeistert die Bravo liest. 1000 Gründe, warum man Clearasil verwenden sollte, 1000 Gründe, warum die neue CD der Backstreet Boys unbedingt gekauft werden muß. Und 1000 Gründe, warum ich Snape liebe, also nein, wirklich nicht, das ist ja nur noch peinlich! Wenn schon eine Liebeserklärung, dann macht man das in Gedichtform. Wir könnten doch so ein Shakespeare-Sonett umdichten...

A: Arghhh, jetzt hast du dir den Peinlichkeitsorden erster Klasse verdient! Fan schreibt Gedicht für seinen Star, willst du IHN anhimmeln oder IHM was schönes schenken? Du benimmst dich wie der gewöhnliche oberflächliche Durchschnittsfan. Fehlt nur noch, dass du in hysterisches Gekicher ausbrichst.

N: _dreht den Peinlichkeitsorden erster Klasse in den Händen _Ich dachte ja nur. Aber was ist denn jetzt was persönliches über das ER sich wirklich freut? Ein bisschen professionell sollte es ja schon auch sein, sonst hält ER uns am ende noch für ein paar eifrig bastelnde Hausmütterchen, so richtig niedlich und hausbacken.

A: Eine entsetzliche Vorstellung! Ich fände so eine Collage nach wie vor nicht schlecht, wir könnten ja einen Bildband machen und seine mit unseren Fotos mischen. Und das dann drucken und binden lassen.

N: Ha! _gibt den Peinlichkeitsorden an A zurück_ Als nächstes kommst du noch auf die Idee, IHN zu dir nach Hause einzuladen. Nur gut, dass das überhaupt nicht aufdringlich ist!

A: Die Idee hätte ich schon länger _grinst,_ aber dann müsste ich erstmal meinen Mann und die Kinder außer Haus schaffen. Wenn ER da wäre, kann ich die ganzen Plagegeister nicht gebrauchen.

N: Als Single ist man halt klar im Vorteil _grinst auch._

A: Ich habs, wir spenden was für den Verein zur Rehabilitierung der Insassen aus Askaban e.V. und schicken IHM die Spendenquittung, zusammen mit einer hübschen Geburtstagskarte. Na?

N: Einschleimen ist natürlich auch eine Methode, aber da kriegen wir bestenfalls ein vorgedrucktes Dankschreiben von seinem Agenten zurück.

A: Ok, ich habs kapiert. Also brauchen wir noch was völlig anderes.

N: Du sagst es! Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir IHM etwas für den leiblichen Genuß aussuchen würden? Ein richtig guter Whiskey vielleicht, oder eine ausgesuchte Sammlung feiner Kaffeesorten?

A: Gratuliere, geniale Idee. Sein Büro würde das Zeugs mit der Beißzange anpacken und umgehend in den Müll befördern!

N: _perplex_ Ach ja und warum, bitteschön?

A: Weil ER ja nicht wissen kann, ob du da nicht vorher reingespuckt hast. Oder vielleicht ein paar von deinen Schamhaaren zwischen das Kaffeepulver gemischt hast.

N: _empört_ Als ob ich so was jemals tun würde!!!

A: Ich weiß, dass du es nicht tun würdest, und du weißt es auch. Aber weiß ER es? Schließlich sind wir für IHN wildfremde Personen, denen alles zuzutrauen ist.

N: Das leuchtet ein. Ich könnte ihm doch schreiben, dass ich meinen Lieblingsgoldfisch nach IHM benannt habe, das ist doch eine Ehre, was persönliches und damit ein hübsches Geschenk, meinst du nicht?

_Der Peinlichkeitsorden erster Klasse wandert wieder von A nach N_

A: Was meinst du, was IHN dein Goldfisch interessiert?

N: Dann schreib du IHM doch, dass du deinen Sohn nach IHM benannt hast. Anbei ein Foto von dem süßen kleinen Hosenscheißer, Klein-Alan, wie er an seinem 2. Geburtstag aus Versehen das Katzenfutter gefressen hat. Das wäre wirklich originell, und sehr persönlich!

A: SCHNAUZE!

N: Wir könnten ja auch eine Dose von dem Katzenfutter mit dazulegen, oder?

A: _sagt dazu nichts, läuft aber dunkelrot an_

N: Oder wir schicken IHM das Videotape, wie du versucht hast deinem Sohnemann beizubringen, endlich akzentfrei „Alan" zu sagen.

A: _giftig_ Warum schickst du IHM nicht eine Sammlung Kondome in deiner bevorzugten Geschmacksrichtung?

N: Nur, wenn du dann einen getragenen Slip von dir beisteuerst!

A: Gut, dass du den Peinlichkeitsorden bereits hast!

N: Ach komm, vertragen wir uns wieder. Das Thema ist schließlich viel zu ernst und wir haben immer noch keine brauchbare Idee.

A: Wir könnten IHM doch so einen nachgemachten Oscar kaufen, die gibts in Partyshops und sind aus Messing und auch gar nicht so teuer. Der aus Plastik kommt natürlich nicht in Frage. Dann lassen wir ihn noch gravieren: Für Alan Rickman als Würdigung für sein Lebenswerk. Die Academy der treuesten Fans, herzlichst A & N.

_Für diesen grandiosen Einfall wechselt der Peinlichkeitsorden erneut seinen Besitzer._

N: Mach nur, wenn du willst, dass ER uns für restlos infantil hält, ist das sicher eine ausgezeichnete Idee.

A: _grummelt mal wieder_ Du bist heute echt ausgesprochen destruktiv!

N: Wir sollten uns nicht mit solchen Peanuts abgeben, ein Künstler wie ER verdient etwas besseres, etwas wirklich großartiges!

A: Und das wäre? Willst du eine Straße nach ihm benennen lassen?

N: Nicht schlecht, aber viel zu poplig. Es müsste was sein, was IHM sofort ins Auge fällt.

A: Ein Gebäude? Ein Flughafen? Ein Einkaufszentr...

N: FLUGHAFEN, das wärs!! Stell dir bloß vor, wenn Schönefeld endlich mal ausgebaut wird, wenn der dann Alan-Rickman-Airport heißen würde!

A: _wälzt sich vor lachen am Boden_ Und dann der Landeanflug: „Meine Damen und Herren, bitte anschnallen und die Sitze aufrecht stellen. In wenigen Minuten landen wir auf Alan Rickman."

N: _lacht auch_ Berlin würde plötzlich einen Wahnsinnszulauf haben, vorzugsweise weiblichen. Ich fände die Idee super. Außerdem würde ER dann garantiert öfters mal vorbeischauen.

A: Sie scheitert leider nur an dem Problem, dass wir bei dieser Namensgebung nicht das geringste Mitspracherecht haben.

N: Shit. Was könnten wir denn dann nach ihm benennen? Gibts da überhaupt irgendwas?

A: _überlegt_ Eine neue Pflanzenart, falls wir eine entdecken könnten.

N: Geil, wir schicken IHM dann einen Kübel mit diesem Gewächs, eine Flora Alan Rickmania.

A: Bevor wir aber jetzt ab in den nächsten Regenwald düsen, das einzige, was es da noch neues zu entdecken gibt, sind irgendwelche Mikroben.

N: Stimmt. Oder neue Krankheitserreger.

A: Ach du Scheiße, lauter solche, gegen die es dann kein Heilmittel gibt! Ich weiß nicht ob es so schmeichelhaft wäre, das dann nach IHM zu benennen.

N: Andererseits, wenn du dann morgens auf der Arbeit anrufen könntest, dass du heute leider nicht kommen kannst, weil du mit Alan Rickman im Bett liegst, hätte das auch was.

A: _kichert_ ist das ansteckend?

N: Logisch, das kann seuchenartige Ausmaße annehmen!

A: Trotzdem ist die Idee nicht optimal.

N: Leider. Außerdem sind solche blöden Viren ja wirklich sehr winzig, es sollte schon was größeres sein. Wenigstens mit dem bloßen Auge erkennbar. Oder sollten wir ihm dann ein Elektronenmikroskop gleich mitliefern?

A: Vergiß es! Wir waren uns doch schon einig, dass es was großes sein soll.

N: Ja, was SEHR großes.

A: Da fällt mir ein, haben damals nicht so ein paar durchgeknallte Star Trek Fans durchgesetzt, dass das erste Space Shuttle Enterprise heißt?

N: Ja, kann mich dran erinnern. Zur Einweihung war dann sogar die original Enterprise Besatzung anwesend. Blöderweise werden neue Space Shuttles nicht grade täglich am Fließband gebaut.

A: ER in den unendlichen Weiten des Weltraums, eine göttliche Vorstellung!

N: Aber leider auch nicht durchführbar, wir brauchen was anderes großes. Und Gott ist auch schon vergeben, der lässt sich nicht einfach umbenennen. Nicht mal, wenn wir eine katholische Taufe arrangieren würden.

A: Schade, denn sonst wäre ich glatt konvertiert. Die Aussicht, wenn man immer schön brav war, zum heiligen Vater Alan in den Himmel zu kommen, würde der Kirche doch sicher einen enormen Zulauf bescheren. Wir sollten das denen mal ernsthaft vorschlagen.

N: Vergiß den Vatikan, Ich sehe ihn schon aufheulen, bei soviel Blasphemie! Das kann man echt nicht bringen. Such also lieber noch was großes!

A: Was ist das allergrößte was es gibt?

N: Das Universum.

A: Das ist namenlos. Obwohl, da müssten doch noch haufenweise unbenannte Planeten drinne rumschwirren. Oder Sonnen, die auch noch kein Schwein kennt.

N: Genial, das isses. Wir schenken ihm einen Stern!

A: Hä?

N: Wir lassen einen Stern nach ihm benennen, das geht.

A: Du tickst ja nicht mehr ganz sauber, sollen wir jetzt etwa bei der NASA anrufen? Wie willst du denen das verklickern?

N: Doch nicht die NASA, es gibt da so Unternehmen, die bieten das an. Da kriegt dann irgendein Stern den Namen von jemandem. Ich hab das mal auf irgendeiner Homepage gesehen.

A: Ich glaubs nicht! Und das ist dann richtig amtlich?

N: Keine Ahnung, kann ich mir aber nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich gilt das dann nur für ein Jahr oder so.

A: Aha, also ein Stern für arme. Wahrscheinlich die reine Abzocke für Deppen wie wir, die auf so was reinfallen. Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind, was kostet der Spaß denn eigentlich?

N: Geht so. Ein paar hundert Euro.

A: Jetzt gehts aber los! Bläst ein paar hundert Euro einfach raus ins Universum, was würde ER wohl dazu sagen? Glaubst du echt, ER würde so eine Verschwendung gut finden? Viel mehr würde ER denken, dass seine Fans jetzt komplett gaga sind. Dann sollten wirs lieber für die Flutopfer in Asien spenden, die brauchen das Geld weiß Gott nötiger!

N: _kleinlaut_ hast Recht, genau das würde ER sich wahrscheinlich denken. Damit wären wir aber schon wieder beim Thema Spenden.

A: Weißte was, wir drehen uns im Kreis. Ich schlage deshalb vor, wir lassen den ganzen Geschenkeschwachsinn und gehen dann lieber an seinem Geburtstag einen trinken. Da haben wir wenigstens was davon und machen uns nicht zum Affen.

N: So gesehen der erste vernünftige Vorschlag heute!

A: Und weißt du noch was? Ich kann langsam gut verstehen, dass ER sein Privatleben so eisern unter Verschluß hält. Diese Sorte Fans muß ja der Alptraum aller Prominenten sein! Ganz ehrlich, würdest du an seiner Stelle Wert auf unsere Bekanntschaft legen?

N: Ähhh ganz ehrlich? Dann wohl eher nicht. Also schauen wir lieber, daß wir hier endlich wieder etwas Anspruch und Niveau reinkriegen, gehen wir einen saufen!

Ende dieser Tragödie

_Wenn euch unser tiefschürfendes Gespräch gefallen hat, dürft ihr jetzt den Reviewbutton drücken. Wenn nicht, natürlich auch. Bei Interesse melden wir uns gerne wieder zu Wort, erst neulich haben wir uns ausführlich über erotische Fics unterhalten._


End file.
